gx queen of games season 1
by michelous
Summary: the main story of gx with gender bent/bender twist fem judai/jaden fem ryo/zane other fem character later on expect lime in this version lemons in offsite version main pairing fem jaden x misawa maybe black silver and blue versions 4 deck jaden will reveal decks later on cross dressing judai early on seasonal pairings and character death
1. episode 1

Gx duel queen chapter 1

Judai POV

My name is judai yuki, I am 15 years old, and today I will test for Duel Academy Island but I slept in so I have to hurry. I quickly bound my b-cup breasts (it is getting harder to do this), put on my pants, shirt and jacket and headed out. On the way my mother handed me a bento full of rice balls. I munched those along the way I a rush not looking a ran into a older guy with spiky hair he saw my deck and said "you are a duelist aren't you" I said "I am trying out at the academy" he said "don't say" I laughed and said "hey you're" he said back "hey take this something tells me it belongs with you" I said "for real" and he responded with "good luck " then he turned around and gave me a thumbs up and walked the other way I was. The card was winged kurioh as I looked at the card it made I heard a strange noise.

I was I awe of someone who could be the duel champ yugi muto giving me a card I almost forgot the exam and ran off. By the time I got to the kiaba dome I had almost no time for the written test so I completed as many questions as a could before time was called. After the written test I rushed to the duel field.

Diachi misawa POV

I finished my test with top marked but didn't so well on my duel my deck calculations must have been off I barely won the duel placing me squarely in Ra yellow I got the stands and met Sho Marufuji the brother of the top 2nd year obelisk blue Ryoko Marufuji. He told me he had done very poorly placing him in Osiris red. I wonder if Seto Kaiba named the dorms because he was sore that his god lost the Yugi I always thought Ra and Osiris were better than obelisk they require more skill to use than the simple beat down that obelisk was. I also met a blond girl Asuka Tenjoin younger sister of the 2nd gem of the academy Fubuki Tenjoin the king while Ryoko was known as the Kaiser. Fubuki has mysteriously disappeared last year my guess is Asuka decided to come to this school to research her brother's disappearance. Shortly after meeting those two I was greeted by a very girly boy or a crossdressing girl he/she was very cute looking his/her face could even rival dark magician girl.

Judai Pov

I got to the stands preparing for my duel I met a blond girl named Asuka , the teal haired boy named Sho and a black haired boy named Diachi I told them my plight and that person I may have met but none of them believed me. My name was called on the intercom and I walked to the duel field. My opponent is one Chronos de Medici distain for me was all over his face and more makeup than I have ever worn. I could tell he was arrogant he stated all of his degrees and high standing in the academy. From his attitude and behavior I could tell he was going to use machines but machines are so varied it is hard to tell what archetype of machines so I went with my shaddoll deck and slipped the winged kurioh in just encase it might help. He was so arrogant he thought me going first would give me no advantage at all I set Shaddoll Hedgehog mystical ref panel and mystical space my hand also had winged kurioh and Caius the Shadow Monarch those won't help right now so I ended my turn. One his turn he set 2 facedown cards and played heavy storm blowing away my facedown cards then he played Confiscation to make me discard to Caius. His two facedown cards were both Statue of The Wicked so two tokens for him he quickly sacrificed the tokens to summon ancient gear golem. That thing can be real trouble both piercing and no traps or spells when it attacks will hurt I better draw something good soon. He attacked my hedgehog dealing me massive damage I used the effect of my Shaddoll Hedgehog to add shaddoll fusion from my deck. I hope my next draw is something useful. He ends his turn and passes to me and I draw Shaddoll Hound normally a good card but with the golem it is pretty useless.

So I set winged kuriboh if nothing else can save he that can with that I pass my turn. The professor says "time to show you true power I fuse ancient gear and ancient gear beast with my Ancient Gear Golem into Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and attack your facedown monster. He says "there must be a problem with your duel disc your not taking damage." I tell him "and I won't for this entire turn due to the effect of winged kuriboh." He ends his turn to me right after that. I draw Shaddoll Squamata and say "you are to over confident and fusing your golem is your downfall I play Shaddoll fusion fusing your golem with my Squamata into El Shaddoll Shekhinaga." Chronos says "wait what that was my only monster." I respond it gets worse I summon Shaddoll Hound in attack mode. Shekhinaga and Hound attack him for game." The "esteemed" professor cries out "how can I lose to a slacker." I due to my bad test results I still get placed in the red dorm, red is my favorite color and red being the lowest dorm expectations are low for me so no problem.


	2. info chapter

this will be redoing of of gx with crossdressing fem judai

she will cross dress for a few chapters i havent decided how many chapter till judai will be revealed

judai's main decks will be gem knights , shaddol and heroes

for spirit day judai will be burst lady

i am still deciding to have yubel and haou/supreme queen early

there might be a paired with jim, johan and edo versions at leasyt chapter arc [2-5 chapters for pairing]


	3. update 2

i have reworked and plotted this fic it will mostly follow the plot of season 1 haou will be used much earlier but wont fully wake up till

this fic will mostly cover the first season this will be another for season 2

i am not sure if there will be lemons till season 3 or 4 most duel chapters will cover the main duels judai will mostly use her hero deck

chapter 2 should be in the next day or spo


	4. Chapter 4

Gx duel queen chapter 2

I will mostly use Judai POV from this point on daichi misawa wont be the male lead anymore I will be condensing multiple episodes into chapter this chapter will be episodes 2 -3

Judai POV

About and month later all the passing students were called to the airport and put on a helicopter that would fly us to _Duel Academia _Island also called central duel academy the island is on of the bottom most islands of the Japanese island chain. The other academies are north or arctic academy in Russia South academy is Australia East duel academy in Tibet and west academy in America. North academy is considered the main rival to central academy. Right now duel academy is just high school but in 2 years it will begin middle school course as well. The academy had 3 primary courses the 1st ids the pro-dueling course that would prepare the top overall duelists, the 2nd course is teacher's course which prepares teachers for the duel academies yet to come, and lastly is design course to train future game designers to design the more cards for the future.

We landed at the harbor closest to which is the Osiris Red dorm, the dorm was barely a small apartment complex that looked a little run down we were told the dorm is two to three student per room(I just hope my future roommates give me some personal space and don't discover my secret). North of is a cliff overlook. South of the red dorm is the Ra Yellow dorm, we were told in Ra yellow we would get better accommodations such as better food and single person rooms. Lastly right close to the main academy is the 2 Obelisk Blue dorms to get into the male dorm you pretty much need have connections you can test into the dorm a future. The female dorm is much easier to get into I could get in by revealing myself as female but what fun would that be. The dorms have ultra large room and each has Olympic sized bath houses. Each of the male uniforms consists of color dorm jacket and we are allowed to wear any kind of pants we want. While the blue girl's uniform consists of a white shirt with a blue collar and blue shirt I assume if the red and yellow dorms had female uniforms they would be similar. There was also another dorm that was abandoned I assume it was supposed to be for the red and yellow girls. I am pretty sure I could tell why it was abandoned it felt a lot like the energy of my favorite dark from the past I couldn't remember the name but every time someone defeated me I felt an energy like the same the dorm was giving off it felt dark.

We finally entered the school we were guided past classrooms and labs until we reached the gym/duel fields we were told for gym there was tennis, baseball, soccer and basketball as well as yoga and other exercises we could do each sport had independent clubs we could do but weren't required. Everyone gathered into the gym to be greeted by a stout man in a dark red blazer. He referred to himself as headmaster Samejima he congratulated us all with a speech about all our possible paths and told the 2nd and 3rd years to continue on. Then we dismissed to our dorms Sho and I decided to check around the school ourselves until we found the duel arena there we were great by the biggest prick in the blue dorm Jun Manjoume. He obviously recognized me as the one who beat his beloved prick of the dorm supervisor professor Medici and told us that the arena is only for blue students thankfully we were saved by Asuka she told us that if we didn't hurry back to our dorm we would miss our welcoming dinner. At the dorm we met our dorm head Daitokuji-sensei and his overfed cat pharaoh the meal was very modest just a bowl of rice and a single fish a piece. Daitokuji told he was he specialized in duel alchemy he was very friendly and apologized for the modest accommodations.

Shortly after dinner I received a message on my PDA for Jun calling for an Ante Duel at the arena we has to sneak out since because we technically had a curfew. At the arena we dueled for a few turns till we were interrupted by Asuka telling us security is coming. I would have won that duel with my next draw. I am looking forward to having a real uninterrupted duel with Jun in the future. After the duel Sho and I headed back to the dorm and went to bed for the first day of classes.

Our first class of the day was spells with Medici Asuka named all six types of spells correctly but Sho didn't know how to use field spells correctly when Medici asked. The boy had a chip on his shoulder. Medici said he didn't expect anyone from the red dorm to get it right but I explained exactly how field spells work and added a comment on how I defeated him that comment pissed him off to no end I could almost see the steam come out of his ears. After Daitokuji's class Sho later thanked me for the help. What I didn't know until later was that trying to get revenge Medici put a fake love letter from Asuka in what he thought was my locker but ended up being Sho's locker the letter ended up telling the receiver to meet Asuka behind the girl's dorm at midnight. Little did we know it was all trap by Medici to get me expelled for peeping on the girls while taking their bath.

Lucky for Sho he was caught by the girls and explained himself and showed them the letter revealing it was a fake. A few moments later I got an email with no sender listed requesting a duel at the lake and I didn't come they would tell security and get Sho expelled. It turned out the email was from Asuka, who I wanted to duel at some point anyway so I accepted on the duel on the spot. She used her cyber deck and I used my hero deck the duel was close she got me down to 200 life but I came back drawing monster reborn allowing me to summon my thunder giant for the win.

With my win she agreed to let us go, I told Sho to go on because I needed to talk to Asuka in private. In our conversation I explained my true gender to her we talked about a few other thing by the end of the conversion she agreed to cover for me when I wanted to talk a bath or needed to have girl to girl conversions with someone. After our talk I went back to the dorm and went to bed I would talk her up on the bath offer a time in the future.

Chapter 2 done with covers episodes 2 and 3 the next chapter will much shorter covering episode 4 I might go into manga content about winged kuriboh referring to its lv9 form I will use for character building content in chapter 3

the next fate sword that sever evil update should be next week


	5. anoument

i will be doing a few lemon one shots one my archive of your own i will post link in my profile

they will be short one shots of fem judai paired with any yugioh series boy fem judai x boy pairs

i will be doing shorts because i will be working alot over the next month due to trying to find a new job and extra hours my current job is giving me

i will post pairing suggested or pairings of my choice if no one suggests any over the next few weeks

i might also do other pairs for other gender bend pairs like fem shark, fem mizar/mizael, fem yuma. fem yuya fem joey/**Jonouchi, fem yugi, and fem yusei or any other pairings suggest **


End file.
